


Maintenance Check

by Child_Of_Hades



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Groping, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Experimentation, Sleepy Cuddles, Strip Tease, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Child_Of_Hades/pseuds/Child_Of_Hades
Summary: Scaramouche is a robot, something that a demon like Demongo isn't exactly familiar with, and there's nothing wrong with a little harmless curiosity, right?---Finally finished this to go with the pic I drew, hope it was worth the wait!Samurai Jack/characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky





	Maintenance Check

**Author's Note:**

> *DISCLAIMER*
> 
> Warning: super awkward demon-on-robot blowjob dead ahead
> 
> Written to go with this drawing: http://child-of-hades.deviantart.com/art/SIN-SIN-HORRIBLE-HORRIBLE-SIN-679209421
> 
> Oh, boy... Eh.. This.. Is truly shameful XD But hey, everybody likes a fic that comes with a pic, right?
> 
> ...Right?
> 
> Anywho, this is just a drabble I wrote to go with the image in the link above, I know both the story/art sucks and it's probably OOC but I couldn't help it lol Oh well, try to enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> Samurai Jack/characters (c) Genndy Tartakovsky

Scaramouche wasn't much for conversation with certain 'colleagues' who served alongside him under Aku's rule, while normally very talkative he didn't really socialize much with his 'peers' - people feared him and they had a right to, not that that was necessarily a bad thing, it just meant he had less distractions  to keep him from doing his job.  
  
Well... Save for a certain demon.  
  
He tried not to pay any mind as he felt someone following him, there was no sound of footsteps but he could sense a presence. To be honest, it was starting to get creepy, but he tried not to show it - he was an _assassin_ for god's sake. He didn't even turn to acknowledge the ominous presence until he heard someone clear their throat. Finally he halted, waiting for the demon to catch up and stand beside him. It was only then that he actually turned his head to face him, having to look down as the entity was at least a foot shorter than him.  
  
"Scaramouche," he hissed, his trademark smirk still ever present on his face, "It's not often I manage to catch you 'off-duty'.."  
  
"Yea," the robot was just a tad less chipper than usual, trying to ignore the uncomfortable vibe he was getting, "So, babe.. Uh.. Any reason you've been following me for the last, eh-"  
  
He rolled up a sleeve to check a nonexistent watch.  
  
"-I'd say about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes?"  
  
Demongo chuckled, "Just wanted to.. Check in on a _friend_."  
  
"Right.."  
  
He tried to walk away and end the unusual confrontation but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking back down at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you.. Busy?"  
  
"Uh, not at the moment," he replied awkwardly, "why you ask?"  
  
"Mmm.. I was thinking of making an.. Offer. Tit for tat, right? Quid pro quo?"  
  
He had no idea whatsoever what the demon was implying, but his curiosity was piqued.  
  
"Okay, I'll bite - so what exactly do you have in mind?"  
  
He felt the hand on his shoulder slowly travel lower, stopping right at his waist.  
  
"..We may want to go somewhere more... _Private_.. To discuss this.."  
  
Scaramouche didn't really try to object when that same hand grabbed him by the wrist, practically dragging him forward. Of course he was more than just confused by what was going on, but at this point he just wanted to know what was so important that Demongo had to come 'fetch' him. By the time he started having second thoughts, he'd already been led into another room, the door shut behind them.  
  
He turned back around only to find that the demon seemed to be blocking the doorway, not that that was any cause for worry in his head - Scaramouche was perfectly capable of handling things himself, if this got ugly he could take care of it no problem.  
  
"So.."  
  
"Sooo..?"  
  
"Simply do everything I ask of you, and I will make it very worth your while.."  
  
"Eh, alright? So, uh," he tugged his scarf, starting to feel more awkward, "What exactly am I supposed to do?"  
  
The demon replied callously, "Lose the coat."  
  
That made him freeze up for a moment.  
  
"E-excuse me?"  
  
"Scaramouche... You may not have ears but I know you're certainly not deaf.."  
  
Demongo stepped forward, causing him to back against the wall, and let out an amused chuckle. The robot flinched slightly when his back touched the wall, he hadn't really expected to be cornered like this, especially not by _this_ guy. Scaramouche couldn't help but get a tad flustered, while he was built with every... Part.. In mind, he'd never had anyone try to make such an advance upon him.  
  
"U-uh, I.. Don't really think you'd be interested in that," he lied, rubbing the back of his head, "They, uh.. Didn't exactly build me with that kind of.. Equipment.."  
  
"If you have nothing to hide under there then this shouldn't be an issue.. And did I not mention that I would make it _very_ worth your while?"  
  
The demon purred as he practically slithered over to him, placing a hand on his chest and toying with one of the buttons of his coat with a single claw. As much as he hated to admit it, he was becoming aroused - he felt the compartment in his groin unlatch and something began to slide out. The automaton cursed himself for not having better control of his functions, hoping and praying the demon didn't notice.  
  
"L-look, babe, y-you're gettin' a little too close for comfort.."  
  
"Really now~?"  
  
The smile that stretched across his face was enough to make Scaramouche freeze up again, especially when he suddenly thrust his body against his. The demon looked straight into his eyes as he lodged a knee in between his legs, grazing against his growing heat. Well, if he had fallen for that previous lie, he certainly knew the truth now.  
  
"Thought so," Demongo cackled, "Really, Scaramouche.. I assumed you would be a much better liar for you to be master's _favorite_.."  
  
Of course, as usual, his words came out sounding more like a hiss - right down to the way he pronounced 'mastah' - and it sent a jolt traveling from his mainframe straight to his compressor.  
  
"I-I've just never really been into that sort of thing.."  
  
"Oh, come now, it's just a little harmless curiosity.. Or are you afraid~?"  
  
His face heated up, "Look, babe, Aku's number one assassin is no coward!"  
  
"Then prove it," the demon giggled, "just take everything off and I'll return the favor.."  
  
He gulped nervously but tried to keep his cool, "W-why are you so interested in this anyway?"  
  
"Like I said, just a little harmless curiosity.. You're a robot, correct? But you seem far more complex than the rest of master's machines. I would like to.. See how you work. You could consider it a... _Maintenance check_."  
  
Scaramouche felt the heat rush to his pelvis, his extension twitched against the demon's knee through the fabric. Demongo sneered and began rolling his knee around the automaton's crotch, his claws still toying with the buttons on his coat. The robot stifled a low moan, biting his tongue as he placed a hand on his chest to push him away.  
  
"B-babe, I-I'll do it, alright? J-just stop it for a minute."  
  
It was a humiliating decision, but he was too excited now, and he just wanted relief.  
  
The demon grinned wickedly as he stepped back, giving him plenty of space and giving himself a good view.  
  
"Mmm.. Delightful.. Now, why don't you take it slowly? Remove the hat, the heels, and work your way back up."  
  
His face was red but he obeyed, sitting his hat to the side as he began unbuckling his boots, trying to avoid any eye contact. He hesitated with each buckle, trying not to let his hands shake - it wasn't fear, it was excitement, but he refused to let the demon see the effect he was having on him. It was bad enough that he was so aroused in such an awkward situation, he didn't want to feel any more- dare he admit it - _helpless_ than he already did.  
  
Once he had slipped out of his heels, he pushed them to the side with his foot and started fumbling with his belt. He hesitantly unfastened the buckle and let his belt fall to the floor, he could already feel his coat getting looser and that sent another jolt to his loins. Growing increasingly flustered, he carefully snapped each button, but he quickly grabbed the fabric and held it closed before it had the chance to fly open and expose him.  
  
He pressed his back against the wall as the demon advanced upon him once more, that coy smirk was enough to make his face go redder.  
  
"I must say, Scaramouche," he cooed, "I've never seen you so.. _Vulnerable_.. Before.. It's quite tempting..."  
  
"H-heh, look, babe, this is a one-time thing," he laughed nervously, trying to reassure himself, "D-don't expect to catch me like this twenty-four seven.."  
  
"Mmm.. Then I plan to take full advantage of this rare opportunity.."  
  
He placed his hands over the robot's, brushing them aside and grabbing onto his coat, gazing at him under heavy eyelids as he tugged it softly. Scaramouche didn't object as his coat slipped down his shoulders, exposing his chest, but he wished he hadn't said that - now this was going to take longer. He inhaled sharply as he felt clawed fingertips lightly scraping the metal of his chest, tracing zigzagged lines from his collar to his ribs. The demon paused for a moment before repeating the motion, getting pretty much the same response. He grinned slyly, feeling the vibrations of the robot's groans against his palm as he stroked his pecs, and he felt a stirring between his own thighs.  
  
"So you can feel? Interesting.."  
  
"M-motion sensors," he explained, "They're only in certain places but.. J-just don't stop."  
  
He giggled, "I had no intentions of doing so."  
  
Demongo slid down onto his knees, sitting at the robot's feet as he pulled his coat open, fully exposing his front half. The automaton tensed up in a combination of excitement and anticipation, his face burned redder when he heard a low purr of approval usher from the demon's throat. He looked down and tried to suppress his embarrassment as he felt cyan eyes trailing him up and down, halting at the metallic extension hanging between his legs, at least seven or eight inches of lightly throbbing steel.  
  
"It looks like it's time for me to fulfill my side of the agreement.."  
  
Much to the robot's disappointment, he didn't immediately go for the area he wanted to be touched, instead taking the time to tease him further. He moaned as those same sharp claws glided over his chest, feeling around for more sensors and pressing down on the ones he could find. He bit his tongue as he began to repeat a pattern, his hands sliding over his body and claws pushing down on each sensor in an almost methodic manner. Some sent jolts down the automaton's spine, others made him shiver, but they each resulted in the same shaky groans and gasps as the demon continued his 'examination' of his body. With a single index claw, he traced a straight line from his pecs down to where his naval would be, earning a shudder as he stopped just above his pelvis.  
  
Scaramouche placed his hands on the wall behind him for support, feeling his knees slowly start to grow weak as the oil rushed through his system. He could feel his sensors tingling as the demon worked his hands, placing them on his hips, slowly rubbing up his waist and moving back down again in a caressing motion. He bit his knuckle as he let out a needy moan, face burning red as he felt the mechanical appendage twitch between his thighs, now standing half-erect, and his hips jerked forward impatiently.  
  
Demongo noticed this and chuckled, slithering lower down his body and grabbing one of his legs, draping it over his shoulder as he further 'inspected' the growing mass. He ran a claw experimentally along the underside of his cock, activating a series of sensors that caused it to harden more, and drew another desperate groan from the robot, this time louder. Pleased with the reactions he was getting, he poked the tip of his claw into his urethra, earning a pitiful cry as he pulled back, noticing the artificial fluids now slowly dripping from the tip.  
  
"Well.. They certainly put a lot of thought into building you, didn't they~?"  
  
"Eh, heh... Y-you're killin' me, babe.."  
  
"If you're already this excited from merely touching, then I can imagine you'll find this next part very.. _Satisfactory_."  
  
Before he could respond, he gasped when he felt the demon's breath against his member. Unlike most, it was ice cold, so it sent another jolt through him as it hit the warm metal. Carefully, he was coaxed to the floor and sat down leaned against the wall, both of them knowing he probably wouldn't be able to hold himself up much longer.  
  
Without warning, Demongo lowered his head to the robot's crotch, a dark blue tongue wrapped around the length in a snake-like fashion before finally engulfing it in his mouth. Scaramouche inhaled sharply as he sunk hilt deep into the wet opening, his sensors tickled madly as the demon's tongue slithered around his shaft. It was almost too much to bear, as the demon was capable of rapidly changing temperatures, one minute was moist warmth and the other was freezing cold against his hot metal skin.  
  
"O-oh, babe~ N-nnn~.."  
  
He wrapped his leg around the demon's shoulder, pushing his head further between his thighs, earning an amused snicker. Demongo trailed his tongue along the sensors beneath his cock, pressing down hard on each one as he worked his tongue up and down, the icy appendage leaving a trail of heat in its wake. The robot shuddered and his knees trembled, he subconsciously placed a hand on the demon's head, stroking his flame as he pushed him down further on his dick. The demon grinned as he began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue wrapped around his shaft and pumped it slowly. The automaton groaned loudly as he felt the wet appendage constricting his extension, squeezing and loosening its grasp only to squeeze harder, urging more pre to leak from the pulsing metal.  
  
He glanced down at the demon and noticed something faintly glowing, looking down to notice the blue member standing erect between his thighs. While increasingly stimulating, the sight was also rather fascinating, he knew that demons had reproductive organs but he'd never actually seen one before - it glowed brighter the more aroused he became, it was the same ghostly cyan as his eyes, and had a dim misty aura around it. He felt his face heat up again as he watched the demon reach down with his free hand, wrapping his claws around his own shaft and stroking slowly, his moans muffled as he deep throated the metallic length.  
  
He felt the oil rushing through his system, hot and thick, as he watched the demon fondle himself, even as he was pleasuring the automaton sitting in front of him. It was rather flustering to see Demongo derive such pleasure from performing such a degrading act, but it made his sensors go haywire. They were both needy, desperate, and wanton and it was all too much.  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut when he felt that snake-like tongue circling around the head of his member, flicking teasingly over his urethra, lapping at the pre-cum dripping out. He let out a pitiful groan - an embarrassing noise that he hoped to never hear again from his own mouth - which seemed to coincide with the demon's moans. He opened his eyes and looked down to see him squeezing his claws around his erection, pumping it vigorously as he skillfully worked his tongue. The sight was a rather pleasing one, seeing the lanky demon on his knees, sweating and blushing as he worked hard to satisfy the both of them. Needless to say, his efforts were proving useful - neither of them were entirely sure how much more they could take.  
  
Scaramouche panted heavily, his chest heaving as he continued to stroke the flame on the demon's head, his entire body felt like it was stifling - anymore of this and he was worried that he may overheat and malfunction. Demongo was a trembling mess, purring deeply as he was 'petted', trying to hold himself up as he gripped his throbbing cock, forcing himself down further onto the one in his mouth and making himself gag. The robot held the back of his head, lightly scratching his scalp as he calmly 'shushed' the all too eager demon.  
  
"W-whoa, easy there, b-babe," he said in between shaky breaths, smiling sheepishly, "T-too much of that and we'll _both_ blow a gasket.."  
  
Ignoring that warning, he pulled his mouth from the robot's shaft for a quick breath only to plunge back down onto it, entangling his tongue around the length and squeezing hard. Scaramouche gasped and gripped the back of his head, his hand shaking as he rubbed the flickering flame, noticing how it flared up the more excited he became. His hips bucked forward impatiently, thrusting in and out of the demon's gaping maw, the sounds of their loud moans intertwined with one another in some kind of perverse symphony.  
  
The room was filled with gasps and groans, shaky and needy cries begging for release, the air felt humid and heavy all around.  
  
"B-b-babe," he grunted, clenching his fists as that snake-like tongue lashed around his shaft, "I-I don't t-think I'm gonna' last much longer.."  
  
Just as those words were spoken, the demon tightened his tongue around his member, sending him spurting a thick, heavy load of artificial fluids. Demongo winced as his mouth was filled with the hot substance, squeezing his claws around his cock and crying out as he released his own load, shooting onto the ground between them in a thick splattered puddle of dimly glowing white. He swallowed the sticky substance in his mouth in one rough gulp before pulling away, a strand of cum still stuck from his chin to the tip of the robot's dick. Scaramouche sat up, panting heavily, and looked down at the demon, chuckling lightly. Demongo looked up in confusion as he reached a mechanical hand out to wipe the semen from his chin.  
  
"You, uh, had a little somethin' there, babe.."  
  
His cheeks turned blue and he giggled, sitting up and wrapping his scrawny arms around the robot's broad shoulders in a loose hug, wearily leaning against his body and sending him landing flat on his back. Not that he could complain, he felt ready to collapse as it was, but the smaller body clinging to his felt much better. He wrapped his metallic arms around the demon's slim waist and held him close, heaving a sigh of both relief and content.  
  
"W-well," Demongo finally spoke up, gazing coyly under heavy eyelids, "That was... Quite decadent.."  
  
"Y-y-yea, heh.. S-say, if you ever wanna' do another.. Uh.. 'Maintenance check'.. F-feel free to ask."  
  
He snickered, "Good to know..."  
  
He leaned over the robot's chest and planted a chaste kiss on his mouth - it wasn't like either of them had 'lips' so to speak, so this would have to suffice. The automaton chuckled and rubbed his hands over the demon's back, earning another cat-like purr as he settled down on his chest, his head flame flickering lightly as he shut his eyes. Scaramouche calmly watched the dancing flames as Demongo drifted off, snuggling into his chest, and he carefully rolled them over so they were each lying on their side, and eventually powered down to rest himself.  
  
The two of them stayed like that for an unknown amount of time, not that either of them really cared.


End file.
